control_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia DelArian
Rhaella Pentaghast |race = Human|gender = Female|age = 25 28 |height = 1.70m |weight = 59kg |hair = Black|eyes = Grey|birthday = September 12th|blood type = B+|affiliation = Tyuromi Barusko|role = Trainer Bōkun |status = Alive|relatives = Father Mother Younger Sister Older Brother(s) |attribute = All-Rounder|specialty = Psionic Manipulation|weapons = Beretta Several Guns Kaiken Dagger Stiletto|control level = 40%|kanji = ガイア デルアリアン|previous role = Assassin|base of operations = Tyuromi Barusko |control = .40%|previous partner = Nathaniel }} is an undercover Bōkun currently assigned as a Trainer for the Tyuromi Barusko. She is an All-Rounder with access to over 40% control of her mental powers hence her Bokun status. She is widely known as Piercing Silver, given to her due to her previous enemies which she released when she was still an assassin working for the Government before she became an undercover trainer. Appearance Gaia is a slender, busty young woman with wavy, jet-black hair down to her waist and fair skin color. Her hair is divided to 2 sections, and she has no bangs. Her eyes are silverish grey with black lashes framing both eyes. She usually uses cerise-colored lipstick. Her attire involves a white long-sleeved blazer which she rolled to her elbows buttoned in the middle, a black dress as the first layer of her outfit, a white tight mini skirt with a small slit on the left side, a belt, and high heeled shoes or flat footwear. On a hot day she usually wears a red or green tank top with collar and a black thigh-high tight skirt with slits on both sides, with ponytail as her hairdo. When it's cold she wears brownish orange turtleneck sweater and long black pants. Gaia wears a black tank top and black shorts while training the pawns by fighting, and ties her hair up to a single ponytail. At times she also wears a pair of leather gloves on both hands or only on one hand. She also wears a pair of military boots that are above her ankles. Personality Gaia appears to be a cold on the outside; she rarely smiles and doesn't like to interfere with other people's business including bothering to talk to them, so people around her don't always have the comfortable feeling when being around her. Although she is kind and caring(in her own way of course), she is a tyrant when it comes to training. Gaia is a composed female with a sharp tongue, and likes to belittle her opponents whenever possible. She doesn't like to attack people without weapon or defenseless, and is generous enough to spare lives. She is able to respect her opponents, however, if they could live up to her expectations, and is willing to do a rematch if none of them dies. She finds herself not able to follow humors, it is shown by her confused look whenever someone tries to make a joke. Though sometimes she understands, but she isn't interested in responding. Her ability to adapt is high, and has no problem dealing with sudden change of environment, although it needs some time for her to digest what's really going on. She's a lone wolf, and on free time she usually escapes to a quiet places such as a riverbank nearby or her room to avoid too much contact with people. She has high respect of herself and of others, and she would like to avoid conflict if possible. Being surrounded by fire is what scares her the most; due to her memory of her house burning and family members eliminated, and a breakdown is possible to occur, though the timing is random. Because of the betrayal of her mother, Gaia has trust issues and it's hard for her to have faith in people, that's why she's having a trouble making friends. She can't do too many things at once, including in battles, she sometimes needs a companion to support her when she was doing her job, as in taking care of several enemies she can't see, etc. She gets tired quite easily and has less stamina than expected, because her brain processes everything in almost at once, so it drains her stamina, making her get fatigue slightly faster. History Born to a wealthy family, she lived in a mansion with both her parents and all 4 siblings. She was the only one with the power, and everyone around her noticed. Although even so, no one treated her differently and her parents even refused to the government's offer to shelter her, resulting in the latter's anger and Gaia's uncontrollable power, making her a time bomb. Since the age of 6, she had mastered the violin and the piano, and by the age of 9 she became the youngest chess master ever defeated an infamous master. These skills were immediately known by the government, and eventually they devised a plan. When she was 17, she went home from school just to see her house completely engulfed in fire and eventually found out that all her family members died along with the destruction of the house. The government had kidnapped her mother and filled her head with nonsense about Gaia beforehand, it was fully effective to obtain a living weapon. Her untrained powers then rose inside her, and finally caused a massive explosion, right after she found her alive and terrified mother who was cursing Gaia and saying that she wasn't her daughter, because of the government's influence upon her. Her mother along with her neighborhood went obliterated by her. It was easy for the government to claim her due to her damaged mental stability after seeing the horrifying state of her mother. A few years later when she was 17, she was given assassination orders by the government after several brutal trainings. She was the youngest assassin ever existed in history, but once they knew about her brain level, Gaia then was ordered to resign from her occupation and was ordered to train their Pawns, and to conceal her true identity as a Bōkun, as well as keeping an eye on them so no one would turn into a Rogue. Though sometimes Gaia is still ordered to travel somewhere to assassinate the enemies of the government. She is also the youngest Bōkun among the 5, and her identity is top secret. She began training the young Pawns at the age of 20. And unbeknownst to her, she was in love with the recruit named Nathaniel after some time, and so was he. The two began to feel affection toward each other, and finally he confessed to her. Though without the two knowing, the government actually had noticed it before she did, and thus decided to exterminate her lover, as an 'awakening' for her to not get carried away by her emotions, and stated that he was a nuisance. To the government, any actions that are emotion-based is considered weak, and thus Gaia was forbidden to have any emotional attachment to anyone. Before she was recruited, Gaia happened to have a different name: Rhaella Pentaghast. She changed her name because the government managed to brainwash her, making her hate her family, and thus decided to change it to Gaia DelArian. The name Arian was chosen because she was called by numbers, which was 4214-N(N stood for her room unit), but Nathan happened to pronounce a word from it, so it became Arian, her last name. Gaia and Del were randomly chosen. Power and Abilities Control Level: As a Bōkun, Gaia has the level above 40%. She doesn't tell the exact number of it because of government orders and status concealment, so she only tells people that she has the control level of a trainer. Skills: * Multilinguist: Because of her previous occupation, Gaia is fluent in several languages, and is able to use them as a manipulation tool. * Art of Seduction: As an assassin, Gaia uses the art of seduction to get her what she needs, before eventually killing them once she is through. * Excellent Strategist: Her amazingly high control level allows her to think and process more than normal people can, and thus making her a great strategist (although she doesn't claim to be one). * C'rafting': Her occupation makes her able to craft many things. Powers: As an all-rounder, she's able to manipulate all 3 attributes, but she's more focused on her Mentality one. Several of her known techniques are: * Great Attack Force: Gaia is a Physique user, and is able to deliver deadly blows just by a single punch. The government measured her strength from the large and deep crater she created back when she was in her early days of recruitment. * Materialization: Gaia combines her Mid-Range attribute with her Mentality one to create weapons, sometimes with the core of a diamond, and is often translucent in color. ** Psychic Projection: She is able to create somewhat non-materialized heavy artillery or weapons simply by collecting the particles of her mid-range laser beams and stick them to one another to finally form the weapon she wants and maintains it shape with her Mentality attribute. ** Weapon Manifestation: Using a very tiny chunk of a diamond(or none at all), Gaia is able to form weapons such as swords, spears, etc. If she uses diamonds, the weapons she create will have more strength to its form, and vanish like crystal dust. * Laser Beam: As a Mid-range user, Gaia can shoot an infinite amount of lasers from her fingers, eyes, or her weapons of choice. Mostly used as bullets. * Telekinesis: As a Mentality user, she is also able to manipulate objects she desire, including creating weapons from rubble. Also in creating force fields that works as a shield or an upgrade in strength, doubling the damage. ** Force field-induced Punch: Combined by both Physique and Telekinesis powers, Gaia created layers in front of her desired body parts to either punch, headbutt, or kick the enemies with a powerful blow that could easily break their skulls. ** Distortion Field: Gaia creates a hemispherical force field that glues to the ground with two meters in diameters. Any material-based attacks such as laser projectiles and bullets will slow down and come to a stop once it enters the field. ** Immobilize: She creates the same kind of hemispherical distortion field, but this one is meant for her opponents, and its purpose is what it's called. * Mind Manipulation ** Mind Reading: Gaia is able to read people's minds and takes it to another level; she could also 'communicate' with objects around her to help her in fights and so on, giving her an advantage of reading the opponent's movements. ** Trace: As she touches an object, she is able to tell the history of said object, allowing her to trace the owner and so on. ** Falsity Disseminator: Gaia can plant an idea or a lie to a person's head, allowing her to gain allies because they will believe the lie and tell people what she had planted in them. ** Tempest: As the name defined, Tempest means'' A'' Violent Windstorm ''or ''Disturba''nce. There are 3 types of skills she could use on a battlefield, two of which will instantly drain her stamina after she used them, and greatly reduces her strength while fighting afterward. *** '''In Death, Sacrifice': This skill allows her to create a 'link' between two or more people in which those who are linked to one another will share the same amount of injury or healing once one of them is affected by one of the above. As well as one's death, the people who are linked will also be killed at the same time. This skill doesn't require a huge amount of stamina, though she will also get exhausted after using it continuously. In order to activate it, she must touch a body part directly. *** In Peace, Vigilance: Using her brain powers, she projects a reality marble within the range of up to twenty meters; in the form of a hemispherical if seen from above, which bends light rays and creates a "world where everything burns". It is an illusion to those who are trapped inside, and somehow made them compare the area with hell itself. Combined with her radiation manipulation, the fire that appear inside the affected area will instantly devour the trapped enemies. When it's cast, everything outside the range of the affected area becomes peaceful. This skill will instantly drain her stamina once it's gone, its effect will last up to three minutes. *** In W'''ar, '''Victory: '''Gaia unleashes a devastating amount of radiation that expands from the center of her body, and obliterates everything it touches, for up to 30 meters in diameters, leaving no trace behind afterward. This is only used as her final resort, and like In Peace, Vigilance, Gaia will immediately break down since the cost of the stamina is even bigger than that. It is possible that once she used this, she wouldn't be able to regain her strength for a while. ** '''Radiation Manipulation: With the Physique and Mid-Range attributes combined, she wafts a translucent radiation air to engulf her entire body or some parts of it. The radiation level is higher and deadlier than a normal one, because the effect was seen and received at the exact moment when the enemies were exposed. *** Walking Heat: U'''ses it to walk past the enemies so they could receive the great damage from its exposure without touching her. *** '''Explosive Sphere: She creates a numerous amount of spheres and throws them at the enemies. *** Hidden Mine: She is able to 'plant' the radiation into an object or the ground before it eventually emits the radiation and explodes. *** Burning Tornado: As the name says, Gaia is able to create a giant tornado with it, lasts for about a minute or two. *** Electromagnetic Pulse: She can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all electronics nearby, and thus disables every single one available from the range of 10 to 500 meters. Abilities: * Master Hand-to hand Combat: Her brain capacity level lets her think fast to deliver attacks and or dodge them, and thus making her able to fight flawlessly. * Master Swordsmanship: She specializes in wielding both daggers and katars. Before she became a trainer, she was trained to use those weapons in order to kill her target in point blank range. Mostly she uses dagger instead of katar. * Master Marksmanship: Gaia has an exceptional skill with knife throwing, as well as using sniper rifles. Back when she was an assassin she was also trained to use those rifles before infiltration. Both weapons are handled with outstanding accuracy, she never misses her target unless something were to happen. * Improved Vision: Her brain level makes her eyes see better than normal people. She is able to see things at a really long distance and able to shoot with outstanding precision. ** Sight of the Doom: When fighting, Gaia is able to 'see' the opponent's upcoming move for 3 seconds early. She only uses this in a fight against strong opponents. ** Thermal Detection: '''No need to use a specially designed thermal binoculars, her eyes alone can detect enemies' position at night accurately. * '''Enhanced Senses: Aside from her sight, Gaia also has the increased version of smell and hearing senses. * Enhanced Strength: Her physique attribute lets her enhance her strength. She is able to create a hole in an extremely thick wall by punching it once, also she can lift heavy objects at ease. When she is angry, she is able to create a crack or even a crater just by stepping on the ground. * 'Great Endurance: '''Although her stamina is slightly easier to decrease, she is able to endure many damages she receives in a fight. Trivia * She is called Piercing Silver because of the stare she gives before killing people. The ones that were spared as well as the government call her that. * The ''Del in her name is from an Elvish Language with the meaning of horror, while Arian is Welsh for Silver. * She still believes that she killed her own family, but in truth, before the explosion incident, the government already killed them one by one because they refused to let the government take her. * Being surrounded by fire is her weakness because it showed her the bitter memory of her house that were eaten by fire, along with her family members in it. But small amount of fire such as candle lights or fireplaces doesn't affect her. * She prefers fighting directly, Physique style, to using her powers, but is stronger in her Mentality ability. * When she was still an assassin, the payment for her is a bag of diamonds minimum instead of money. Category:Trainers Category:Female Characters Category:Bōkun Category:Characters Category:Controllers Category:All-Rounders